Angel's Lullaby
by Ascaisil
Summary: Chichi sings a song to Goten while he's sick and, well just read it! you have to. It's my birthday!!! so please?


Angel's Lullaby

Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, don't put your tongue on cold metal. ^. ~ Oh, and I don't own Dragonball Z!!!

AN: This is actually the song my parent's sang to me when I was little, to put me to sleep, and seeing as today is my 16th birthday, they sang it to me again. ::snifflies:: I feel so loved. It's called Angel's Lullaby, hence the title.

*****

Goten groaned sadly as he turned in bed. Chichi glanced over at him through cool eyes. "It's your fault you're sick. Staying up all hours of the night, running around in the rain, eating junk food in stead of vegetables. Now you need to pay the consequences." She was obviously miffed at her youngest sons' escapades. 

Goten sniffled. "Mof ongl ill I ee ick?" He asked, the thermometer still in his mouth. Chichi raised her eyebrows. "Take it out to speak." She commanded. Gladly the young super saijian removed the evil utensil from his mouth. "How long will I be sick?" He asked again.

His mother appraised him carefully. "Probably only a day or so. It's a common cold, and you are a demi saijian. I don't expect you'll be sick to much longer." Goten grinned. "Does that mean I can get up?" She turned to look at him. The direct look she gave was all the answer he needed. Goten sank back onto his pillow.

He watched his mother dust his bedroom, then make Gohan's bed, and bring in the vacuum. Goten watched with a certain awe, as his mother did normal everyday things in the perfect graceful way he had seen her use his whole life. The most enchanting part of watching his mother was that she was ignorant to the fact that both her sons and her husband adored her. This line of thought drew the boy into remembering stories of his father. 

Gohan had said he was like a guardian angel, always watching over them. Goten glanced out of his window, wondering if his father, whom he had never met, was watching him now. He heard his mother humming softly and he looked at her again. He smiled. If his father was watching he wouldn't be looking at Goten, that was for sure.

"So sleep, sleep, 'Till the darkness ends. Guarded by your angel friends." his mother sang softly. An idea formed in Goten's innocent mind. "Mommy?" He asked. "Yes dear?" She asked, not stopping to look at him. "Will you sing me that song?" She turned, startled. 

"What song?" He smiled.

"That one you were just singing. About guardian angels and stuff." 

Chichi's eyes looked thoughtful, then she nodded. "Alright. Lay back and I'll sing it."

Goten quickly arranged himself into a comfortable position on his bed. Chichi walked over and sat next to him. He snuggled into her lap. He looked up at her and was startled to see that her eyes had taken on a faraway look. She wasn't paying attention to him. She was thinking back to the last time she had sang this. Singing Gohan to sleep as a baby, with Goku…

"You came from a land,

Where all is bright,

To a world half day,

And a world half night,

To guide you by day,

You have our love,

And to guide you by night,

Your friends above."

Chichi's soft voice was gently soothing Goten towards sleep, but even as he felt himself drifting off he thought he heard another voice, strong and powerful, but gentle and kind, and very familiar. Something about that voice…

"So sleep, sleep,

'Till the darkness ends,

Guarded by your angel friends.

So sleep, sleep,

'Till the darkness ends,

Guarded by your angel friends."

"There is one sat softly by your bed,

And another sits close with a hand on your head,

There is one at the window watching for the dawn,

And one waits to wake you when the night is gone."

"So sleep, sleep,

'Till the darkness ends,

Guarded by your angel friends.

So sleep, sleep,

'Till the darkness ends,

Guarded by your angel friends."

Chichi's voice faded, as did the other's and she turned to look at the man who had appeared in the room to sing with her. "It's been a long time Chi." He said softly. Silently she nodded, not wanting to break the moment. His handsome face did not have its customary grin. "I still miss you. Even though it's been seven years." Again she nodded as she realized she was crying.

"I miss you too." She whispered. The boy in her lap stirred and turned over, fast asleep. Chichi looked down at him lovingly. Then she turned back to the man. "This is Goten. Your son." She said proudly. He looked down at the lightly snoring child. His eyes lit up and his grin returned. "Aww Chichi! He looks just like me!" Her husband said, truly delighted. She nodded. They sat in silence for a moment then the saijian sighed. 

"I have to go back, Chi." She nodded sadly. "I love you, Goku." He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you too, Chichi." He smiled again, pressed his fingers to his forehead, and disappeared. "Watch over us, Goku. All of us." Chichi whispered.

AN: Ok! I'm done now, wasn't that kawii?


End file.
